1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connection cover. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable connection cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical cables can be connected or spliced by mechanically connecting the conductors of the cables, enclosing the connected conductors with a fluid or moldable electrically insulating material, such as butyl tape or cold and heat shrinks, and then covering the material with an outer covering layer to protect the splice. The use of a fluid or flowable plastic material to cover the splice forms a moisture-proof connection. The outer covering layer typically has its ends sealed or clamped to the cable to additionally seal the interior of the splice against moisture.